The present invention relates to detection of nitric oxide (NO). It finds particular application in conjunction with detection of NO in a vapor stream and will be described with particular reference thereto. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention is also amenable to other applications.
At times it is desirable to detect nitric oxide (NO). Different sensing strategies for detecting NO include optical spectroscopy, mass spectrometry, chromatography, chemiluminescence, and electrochemistry. Each of the sensing strategies has its advantages and disadvantages. The extent to which NO sensing devices may be miniaturized varies (e.g., solid-state electrochemical sensors).
It is desirable to detect NO in a parts per billion (ppb) range (e.g., in the 1 ppb-100 ppb range). It is also desirable to selectively detect NO against, for example, CO2 and CO hydrocarbons in a vapor stream.
The present invention provides a new and improved apparatus and method which addresses the above-referenced problems.